Unexpected Casualties
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: AU What if Steve hadn't been quick enough to protect Natasha?


Just realized I hadn't posted this one here. :) This is a what if/au fic I couldn't resist after I saw the Avengers for the 3rd time. :) You may need some tissues by the end

Title: Unexpected casualties  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Clint/Natasha establihed  
category: angst  
Summary: What if Steve hadn't protected Nat as well as he thought?

Captain Steve Rogers would swear to his dying day that he thought he had protected them both. There hadn't been much time to react. He'd brought the shield up and covered Natasha Romanoff with his own body. That's why it was such a shock to him when she crumpled beneath him. A fatal stomach wound from a piece of debris. Even over the huge noise of the alien craft crashing just feet behind him Steve heard Clint Barton cry out. He didn't have to turn from Natasha's still form to know that the archer was running full tilt towards them.

As Steve turned Natasha over and saw her face he knew Clint wouldn't reach her in time. She was already gone. Gravel and rocks flew in every direction as Hawkeye skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees next to his partner. Steve backed off giving them space. Disheartened Captain America looked from the sad scene before him to the hole in the sky above. He couldn't help but wonder what would save them now?

* * *

With everything crashing down around him Clint was only focused on the woman on the ground. His heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest as reality sank in. No pulse, not breathing…. Couldn't be true…..he couldn't lose her. Not when he'd never truly had the courage to tell her how he felt. Though Clint was sure Nat knew he loved her. With their relationship they hadn't needed to say much in words. Hawkeye felt his arms shake as he pulled his partner into them. Natasha's beautiful green eyes were lifeless staring at nothing. He'd seen that look too many times before to know there was no coming back. With trembling hands Clint closed Natasha's eyes.

Stark's voice echoed through the radio com. Clint barely heard it. Didn't care to hear it. What was the point of saving the Earth if the one thing he loved on it was gone? Part of Clint didn't want Nat's death to be for nothing. He wanted to keep fighting. The other part that had been through hell with Loki wanted to give in to the remorse that threatened to overwhelm. To face the end of the world without Nat seemed too high of an obstacle.

"Legolas, I need you over on twentieth."Tony ordered crisply." They've got a lot of civilians cornered in a bank."

Clint ignored the billionaire and tightened his hold on Natasha as if that action would bring her back. The lump in his throat almost became too much. He felt wet hot tears run down his cheeks.

"Stark."Rogers replied brokenly. "Give Clint some time….we lost Natasha…..she's gone."

"Damn."IronMan cursed. "Loki will answer for this."

"I've got the bank."Steve stated as he placed a comforting hand on Barton's left shoulder. "They're going to keep coming until we find a way to close that portal."

Tenderly Clint scooped Natasha's lifeless body into his arms and stood. He carried her to a clear spot on the sidewalk. He couldn't leave her in the middle of the street where she'd fallen. This didn't feel right either Then again if things were perfect she'd still be fighting by his side Something shiny and metal caught Clint's attention and he turned trying to find what it was. A dead alien lay a few feet to the left. Tucked on the back of the suit was a small circle metal object with a green jewel in the center. It glowed and pulsed like Loki's staff.

"Steve!"Hawkeye called gaining Captain America's attention just as he started to leave. "I think we have a chance to save Nat."

"What?!"Rogers replied as he jogged over. "Clint, she's gone…you don't know how sorry I am for that…"

Barton shook his head impatiently as he lowered Nat gently to the ground. "See the alien there? Grab the thing on it's back the one with the jewel in it."

"Looks like Loki's staff."Rogers stated as he snagged the object and returned to Clint handing it to him. "You really think this will work?"

"Has to. We need her."Hawkeye commented raggedly as he aimed the device over Nat's torso praying he was right. "I need her."

For a moment the device did nothing. Then the green glow became brighter. After several minutes to Clint and Steve's amazement the wound in Nat's stomach began to heal. Her skin no longer felt cold and clammy. It felt warm and alive. Clint held his breath not daring to believe what he was seeing. Could he really have found an alien healing device? As if to answer him Natasha drew in a sharp intake of air and opened her eyes. She started coughing as Steve helped her into a sitting position.

"Easy."Rogers cautioned as he kept a hand on the small of Natasha's back. "Take it easy."

Natasha began coughing as air started to circulate in her lungs once more. Clint lowered the healing device and set it aside. The Black Widow looked down at where the fatal wound had been only to find dried blood.

"How?"Nat asked hoarsely as she looked from one man to the other.

Clint engulfed his partner in a hug. "Thank God it worked."

The Black Widow pulled back lightly touching Barton's wet cheeks. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later."Barton replied as he captured Natasha's lips in a long kiss.

Hawkeye blocked everything out for just a moment. Allowing himself to relish in the impossible. Nat was alive…..he had the woman he loved back. Whatever else happened that day they'd face it together.

end


End file.
